


Desires

by PiccadillyLine



Series: Desires [1]
Category: Martin Freeman - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Squirting, Vaginal Sex, martin freeman - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccadillyLine/pseuds/PiccadillyLine
Summary: You're lucky enough to meet Martin after waiting all by yourself in a little dark street - but it turned out to be totally worth it.





	1. A dark little street

A cold breeze is touching your cheeks, is caressing through your hair.   
You are standing in a little street with a warm coat and a scarf, with jeans and cold thighs, with warm shoes but cold feet. You are standing here since more than two yours now, and you don’t know why you are still standing here – it is probably ridiculous, but you have the feeling it would be worth it to wait here, to wait here just a little while longer.

You rub your hands, put them back into your coat pockets.  
Your lips mumble a little prayer into the night.

Two hours ago, you left the Harold Pinter Theatre after watching your favourite actor and crush, Martin Freeman, on stage. He had been amazing, just gorgeous.  
It had been the first time seeing him on stage, and you couldn’t believe your luck that you have been able to see him perform live on stage, just in front of you – your seat had been in the first row. Your stomach had tingled, butterflies have danced throughout the whole play, especially when you had have the feeling that he has looked right into to your eyes for a little while during the first minutes of the play.   
Two hours ago, you have left the theatre after an amazing evening, trying your luck at the Stage Door. 

You know he is sick, you know he hadn’t done Stage Door the last several days and there is the feeling that he wouldn’t do it tonight either.  
But of course, you went to the Stage Door, waited with other fans, who had hoped to see him, to get a picture with him. 

Ten minutes had passed.  
Twenty minutes had passed.  
Thirty minutes had passed.  
Forty minutes had passed – and the guy at the Stage Door just made the announcement that Martin wouldn’t do Stage Door tonight, and with that a lot of fans just went home or to their hotel or wherever they went.  
You stayed.  
Fifty minutes passed.  
Sixty minutes passed – and Danny came out, doing selfies, autographs and was babbling a little bit with some fans.  
And you got a picture, a nice talk and a signature on your programme as well.  
All the fans left, haven’t expected the other two actors to be still inside.  
You stayed.

No one is waiting here right now, just you.  
Not even the security guy from the Stage Door is outside anymore.  
It is ridiculous, they told you he wouldn’t do Stage Door, so he probably left through another exit, he probably is already at home, enjoying a hot shower, enjoying his warm bed, maybe a cup of tea, maybe a drink, maybe he is watching telly right now.   
But you are waiting, you are going with your gut – and your gut is telling you to wait.  
The question is what for.  
Catching a cold?  
The death of your feet?  
Getting robbed in a little almost dark street?  
Meeting weird people?  
Starvi…

Your eyes go big, your heart starts to pound fast and hard against your ribcage.

Well, your gut instinct wanted you to wait for that cute bloke who is just leaving the theatre through the Stage Door.   
Martin – there he is, with a baseball cap, his glasses, a thick blue scarf, a coat, some jeans and nice shoes.   
Your heart is racing, the butterflies are dancing, your knees are weak – and he is walking towards you.

Why is he walking?  
Where is the car that would bring him home?  
Is he just stopping in front of you?

“Hey…” He says with his nasal voice, sending sparks through your whole body. “Are you still waiting?” He asks you.  
You blink a few times, swallowing heavily.   
Martin smiles at you, bows his head, raises his eyebrows softly.  
You swallow again, and inside your head, you’re starting a mantra to calm yourself down, to be able to talk to him, to just be yourself – cheeky and sassy, easy going and cool.  
You need a little moment, but Martin just waits patiently.

“Hey,…” You murmur and clear your throat. “I am still waiting, wanted to see myself if you really don’t do Stage Door tonight.”  
He laughs, you smirk – getting confident.  
You had made him laugh, what a fantastic night – just for that, it had been worth the waiting.  
“Well, you caught me.” He smirks. “To be honest, I really haven’t wanted to do Stage Door, I am still feeling a bit under the weather, and with that the amount of people and their wishes are a bit stressful and exhausting.”  
“That’s understandable. They told us after like 40 minutes, but well, to be honest I hoped you haven’t left the building yet.”  
Martin smiles at you.  
“You have been lucky. I haven’t. Well, now I have. So, it’s just you and me.”  
You chew your lower lip, smiled – and you don’t know how it was possible with your racing heart and your tingling tummy, but your voice gets flirty.  
“If it’s just you and me, do you think, you could do me a little favour?” You ask him.

Martin raises one eyebrow, looks at you with his blue bright eyes.   
A bright smile appears on his face, his tongue licks across his lower lip for a little tiny moment, before he bites into his lip.   
He smiles at you, brightly and flirtingly; he eyes you – tempts to do it secretly, but you see it.  
“I would love to do you a little favour.” He winks.

Your mouth is dry.  
Just his whole appearance makes your heart pound, makes your tummy tingle, makes your knees weak, but it is nothing compared to what his flirting is doing to you – that lip licking and biting, that flirting voice, that wink.  
It is sending sparkles through your whole body, through every vein and fibre.   
You lick your lips, you clear your throat. 

“Can we do a selfie?” You ask him.  
“Of course, we can.” He smiles softly and waits for you to get your smartphone ready.

He steps closer, steps next to you, wraps his arm around you.   
He leans in, leans his cheek against yours.   
And he smiles authentically and happily into the camera of your smartphone.  
You see him smile, you see his bright and happy smile, you are able to see that he really wants to do that picture, that it isn’t just politeness because you have waited such a long time – he really wants to fulfil your wish.  
It makes you smile even brighter, even wider.  
You feel his cheek, his warm cheek, his soft cheek – it feels cosy and comfortable, and it makes the sparkles even more sparkling. 

And just for safety you take more than just one picture of your smiling and shining faces. 

“Thank you so much, Martin. That really means a lot to me.”  
Martin steps back, just a little bit, smiles at you.   
“You’re welcome!” He says with his soft voice. “So,… you’re going home now?” He asks.  
You bow your head.  
“Kind of, back to the hotel I am staying in.”  
“Where are you staying?”  
“Rosewood Hotel.”  
“Oh,… that’s a shame, it’s not my direction.” He says with a disappointed touch in his voice.  
Your words just leave your mouth before thinking about it.  
“We could make it your way.”  
Martin raises his eyebrows with a smile.  
“Could we?” He asks flirtingly.  
“We could.” You nod and smile.  
“So,… we probably should.” He bites his lower lip.  
“We definitely should.” You flirt with him, not realising what you’re saying here.

Your body knew what you have wanted to say, and you have said exactly what your body is craving for – not directly, but by Martins respond, he makes clear that he had understood quite well.

“The Rosewood Hotel? What a coincidence. I need to go there as well.” He winks flirtingly. 

 

The two hours you have waited had been more than worth it already.   
You haven’t just had a nice little chat with Martin, there also were a few great selfies of you and Martin on your smartphone. But not just that, you also went to the tube with him, you went to the Rosewood Hotel with him, even so you haven’t walked in with him at the same time – but that wasn’t something to complain about, because Martin is on his way to your hotel room.

Your body is tingling massively, and all you could think about are the things that would happen here tonight.  
Martin had made clear that he had understood your message, that you wanted him to come with you, that you wanted him to stay with you tonight – to make your destination to his destination tonight.  
It’s tingling massively between your thighs, you know something would happen, you want something to happen; just because of that craving feeling you have asked him to come with you, and his flirty respond had made clear that he wanted much more than a little chat as well.   
It’s not just tingling between your thighs, you are already wet and aching for his body and his cock.

There is a knock on your door.  
You open the door, let him in, close the door behind him.

When you turn around, you see him smile flirtingly.   
He bites his lip, steps closer, grabs your face, looks deep into your eyes.  
It’s a questioning look, like he wants to check if you really want this to happen.  
He eyes you with a flirty and lustful look, looks right into your eyes for about a minute – you see the lust and excitement in his eyes, a charming sparkling and admirable arousal.

Of course, you want this to happen!

You look him into the eyes, you look at him with lust and arousal, with excitement and love, with a happy sparkling and something that showed quite clear that you have a massive crush on him, and that you admire his appearance and body.

He licks his lips, captures your lips afterwards, kisses you soft and loveable for a little moment, before his kiss turns into a passionate one.  
His lips feel warm and soft, rough and sweet.   
His kiss tastes incredible.  
That kiss takes your breath away, this kiss beams you to another world.   
You lean against him, not able to kiss him back. You grab the cap, throw it onto the floor; you grab his grey hair at the back of his head – you sigh with your fast pounding heart.   
Martin moans as soon as your hands and fingers are grabbing his hair, but he stops kissing you, stops grabbing your face.

You open your eyes, seeing him smile with wet lips. You see him biting his lip, you see him licking his lips, you see him eying you while he gets rid of his scarf and coat, while he slips out of his shoes.   
And he eyes you while you are slipping out of your shoes, while you are getting rid of your scarf and your coat. 

He doesn’t say a word, there isn’t a sound in your hotel room, there is just a pleasant and comfortable tensed atmosphere between him and you.

All of a sudden Martin grabs you; he lifts you up, carrying you to the big king size bed. You look down to him, you are surprised by that gestures, and by the look on his face and his blue eyes you could tell that he was surprised by himself.   
You wrap your legs around his hips, you wrap your arms around his neck, smiling down with a beating heart – and it seems like your smile suddenly makes him smile as well.   
He carried you to the big king size bed, smiled more and more, his eyes bright and desirable, lustful and aroused. 

You feel the mattress under your body.  
Martin put his hands next to your head, his knees next to your body. He bends down, kisses your lips softly.  
“You make me do things I normally won’t do.” He groans softly. “I am surprised by myself.” He murmurs. “Not just because of what I just did,… but also that I am here with you. I never did that with a fan,… I’ve never even had a One-Night Stand.”  
“Me neither.” You murmur, looking up to him, amazed by his honesty. “We could meet up again, then it isn’t just a One Night Stand.” You say cheekily and wink at him.   
Martin smirks softly.  
“You’re cheeky.”  
“Most of the time.” You grin.  
“I like that.” He smirks and winks. 

He bends down again, captures your lips, kisses you devotedly. His tongue licks across your lips, you open them, grabbing his hair, sighing into the French kiss he just starts. His tongue starts playing and dancing with yours, softly but intense.   
You are able to hear your own heartbeat; the blood is rushing through your ears and body.   
Your tongue tastes Martins and gets addicted to the taste and the feeling.   
Your hands feel his soft grey hair and they also get addicted to the thickness and softness of it.   
Martins kiss gets more passionate, demandingly. 

One of your hands slips down to his butt, grabs it, messaged it – you hear him moan, you feel him lowering his hips, you feel him rubbing his crotch over yours.   
Another moan escapes his mouth, is muffled in your French kiss – and so is your lustful moan.  
You feel his erection – it makes your eyes roll behind closed lids.  
You grab his butt even more, message it even more, feel him stopping the kiss – and the sound he makes, makes your cunt ache greedily, your pants are soaked wet.  
His moan is harsh and lustful, rough and joyous, loud and sensual. 

Martin looks down to you, looks right into your eyes; you can see that he is highly aroused, that he desires you, that he wants you – his eyes show you that he wants to fuck you as soon as possible.  
You lick your lips – his look gives you the feeling that he can’t decide whether to get rid of all your clothes to see you naked or to just get rid of your jeans, pulling your panties aside and fucking you right away.  
You want to feel his naked body on your naked body, but your soaked wet cunt screamed for attention – you’re craving for his cock, for him fucking you, for just a quick fuck before enjoying a foreplay and caresses and kisses and exploring. 

Martin seems to see it in your eyes, maybe he’s able to read minds, but he just says what you are thinking.  
“The night just started, right?”  
“Right.” You sigh.  
“Awesome,... then I will explore that gorgeous body of yours after I fucked you.” He groans and licks across your ear. “And before I’ll fuck you again.”  
You swallow heavily, shivering by his lick, shivering by his words.  
You don’t want to make it easy for him, but you can’t wait any longer. You haven’t wanted to beg and plead right away, but you can’t hold it back.  
“Martin,… please. Please, fuck me.” You beg him with a pleading voice, moving your hips to feel his erection. 

He bites softly into your ear, you feel him smirk.  
“Already that greedy?” He teases softly. “Lucky you, I won’t tease you any longer since I can’t wait to fuck you either.” He kisses your ear, while fiddling at the button of your jeans, opening it.   
You help him, lifting your hips, helping him getting rid of your jeans.   
He throws it from the bed, bend down again, kisses your lips, your cheek, your neck and your ear, whispering something into it.  
“Let’s see how wet you already are.” He teases flirtingly with his gorgeous voice.

You swallow, and you moan just by his words.  
You tug your legs up a little bit, spread them – your panties are soaked wet.  
A loud moan escapes your mouth when Martin caresses across your panties, just with one finger.   
“You’re soaked wet, baby.” He stats and gives you a pet name.  
You shiver and moan, you move your hips and beg.  
“God, Martin,… please!”  
“Another little favour?” He smiles against your ear, kisses it softly.  
“A lot of little favours throughout that night, please.”  
“I can’t wait to fulfil all of them tonight.” He moans right into your ear. 

You feel another kiss on your ear, you feel another kiss on your cheek, you feel another kiss on your lips, before he leans back.   
Just in a blink of an eye, he opens his jeans, pulls it down a little bit, his shorts as well.  
You lick your lips, your chew your lips while looking at his throbbing erection.   
You grab his sweatshirt, you pull him closer, you really need to feel his thick cock, not just as soon as possible, you need it right now. 

Martin looks in your eyes, winks.  
You wrap your legs around his hips, your thighs are already shaking with arousal. One hand grabs his grey hair, the other hand grabs the blanket.   
You feel his hand on your pants again, he pulls it aside, kneels between your legs, between the legs that are wrapped around his hips.   
You feel the head of his cock nudging against your wet cunt – you suck it in greedily, moaning loudly.  
Martin moans and groans loudly and lustful while burying his cock easily deep inside you.   
“Fuck, you’re feeling amazing, baby.” He moans with closed eyes.  
“You too!” You moan as loud as Martin.

You clench around him, want to feel even more of his thick and gorgeous cock.   
He is not moving yet, but you have the feeling to be able to just orgasm from his cock buried inside your wet cunt.   
Martin bend down, leans his forehead against yours, your noses are touching each other.   
He swallowed heavily, closes his eyes – you get the feeling that he needs to calm down, that he needs to control himself from orgasming right away.   
“I won’t last long.”  
“Don’t you worry, me neither.” You moan softly.  
You capture his lips, you kiss him demandingly.  
You clench your shaking thighs around him.

He smiles in your kiss, starts moving his hips, starts fucking you.  
You need to stop the kiss, you’re moaning, and you hear him moan as well.  
You’re grabbing his hair, you’re grabbing the blanket, moaning lustfully and euphorically, while he’s fucking you.  
His thick cock just hits the right spots, sending sparkle down your spine and whole body.   
He fucks his thick cock into you, making sounds that are already music in your ears, sounds which make you even hornier – you can hear how much he’s enjoying what’s happing right now.   
With every thrust he’s burying his cock as deep inside you as possible, with every thrust he’s almost pulling out completely, just to bury his cock deep into you again. 

Your wet pussy is aching with lust around his cock, is sucking him in greedily, is clenching around him every time he almost pulls out.   
You pull at his hair, making him shiver with lust and arousal, making him moan even more, every time you do it – he seems to love this a lot.   
You capture his lips, you nibble at them, kissing them after every bite which is a bit rougher; and you make him shiver and moan even more – something else, he seems to enjoy and love a lot.  
Just with pulling and grabbing his hair, just with nibbling at his lips, biting them roughly before kissing them as soft as possible, he’s melting away.  
Even so, he’s the one fucking you into the mattress with such a breath-taking passion and dominance, he’s the one melting away under your touches and kisses, bites and nibbles. 

You can feel him fighting for the dominance, fighting to keep up that breath-taking passion, fighting against losing his self-control.  
It’s not working.  
You feel him losing the fight for dominance, because he’s melting away under your touches and kisses, bites and nibbles; you feel him losing the fight to keep up that breath-taking passion, his thrusts became more and more soft, they became almost loving, they truly became loving – he isn’t fucking you into the mattress even longer, he is making love to you, in a soft, loving and intense kind of way.  
You swallow hard, his reaction makes you shiver; his reaction makes you love him even more; feeling him making love to you makes you lose your fight against losing your self-control.

The orgasm is rushing through your body, you can’t stop or control him.   
Your thighs are shaking, your body is shaking, your pussy is squirting uncontrollably – it’s his fault, him being too cute by melting away under your touches and kisses, bites and nibbles, losing his fights for dominance and passion, but making love to you.   
You can’t stop the squirting nor the moaning or the shaking of your body.

“Fuck!” You hear his shaky voice. “Fuck, Fuck, Fuck. Baby!” He moans loudly.

Martin grabs the blanket next to your head, snuggles his face right into the crook of your neck – it’s making your heart race uncontrollably, it’s making your tummy tingly, it’s making your knees weak again. 

You feel him cum, you feel him pumping his hot and thick load deep into you – his cock is pulsating.   
And because of him making love to you, because of him snuggling his face into the crook of your neck in such a cute and adorable way, a pet name just slippx out of your mouth while moaning softly and pleasurable.

“Oh sweetheart!”


	2. A night carries on

He looks at you, smiles softly, kisses your cheek.  
“It’s hard to stop touching you right now, but I need to get up to get rid off my clothes, and you better get rid off yours.” He winks.   
You smile at him, feeling your pussy ache with lust and pleasure, feeling your cunt ache with excitement and arousal.   
He winks again, sits up, stands up – and you use the time to get rid off your clothes as fast as possible, since he’s doing the same.  
You can still feel his thick cock, you can feel his load, you can feel it dribble out of your aching pussy. Its screaming for attention, for his tongue and fingers and cock, for another thick load.

You eye him as soon as he’s naked, you lick your lips while eying that slightly pale body, which is in very good shape, which is showing you its big cock that had just fucked you, that had just made love to you.  
You lick your lips again; you can see his cock screaming for attention as well.

He smiles.  
“Since I made love to you, I should definitely give you the rough fuck you deserve, and you crave for.”  
“You definitely should.”  
He smiles, crawls into the bed again, bending down to you, biting your lips erotically.  
“Such a shame for you that I have to tease you a little before you get that rough fuck, beautiful lady.”  
You moan with closed eyes, feeling him bite your neck teasingly.  
“Just a little…?”  
He bites your neck again, sucks at the spot, kisses the spot.  
“Just a little bit of enjoying your body with my lips and teeth, just a little bit of enjoying your soaked wet cunt with my tongue, just a little bit of enjoying that amazing tight cunt of yours with my fingers… ”  
You moan loudly while grabbing his thick grey hair. His voice is so pure and seducing, just hearing him talk makes your heart pound and your stomach tingle.  
“So, you’ll make me cum three times before fucking me rough and hard?”  
He smirks against your neck, biting and sucking and kissing it again.  
“No. I won’t make you cum. I would be able to,… easily,… according to your soaked wet aching cunt, baby. But I don’t want to. I won’t let you. You will just cum with my cock in your pussy, squirting like you just did a few minutes ago.”

You’re sure he would be able to make you cum just from his talking.

His tongue licked across your neck, his teeth nibble at your skin, his lips kisses to your chest.  
He buries his face into your right boob, starts to suck at your nipple.

You’re grabbing his hair with both hands, throwing your head back, moaning loudly. You’re squirming with lust and pleasure, you are shaking with excitement and arousal.   
You can't believe what just happened, you can't believe what is happing right now – but one thing you know for sure, Martin was a pretty good lover. Just that little quickie while making love to you had made you squirt like never before in your life.   
And you know another thing for sure, you would start to beg any second, any second you would start, but you wouldn’t get it, you would shake through his teasing, through your denied orgasms, through his rough fuck with his hard and thick, throbbing and aching cock.

Martin makes it even harder for you, moaning into your boobs, humming happily into your boobs, making you hear that he is enjoying your body.  
But it isn’t the only thing he’s doing while playing cheekily with your nipples; you can feel his warm hand caressing your body.

“Please, please… stop teasing me,… just fuck me. We’ve the whole night, you can tease me later.” You beg him; you want to feel his cock so badly.  
Your body was shaking just from his sucking and nibbling, just from his kisses and licks.   
And when you feel his fingertips tickling your swollen clit, you almost lost it completely.  
Martin stops, he stops his kisses and licks, he stops his sucks and nibbles, he stops tickling your clit. He just looks at you, winks at you, shaking his head.  
“I’ve to do that now, there are so many other things to do tonight, to do later.” He whispers with a seducing voice. 

You’re gasping, still grabbing his hair, still shaking slightly.  
You’ve been massively close, you’ve been so fucking close – he just pulled back at the exact last moment it had been possible to.

“Like enjoying you riding me.” He teases you with what was coming later tonight. “And I am sure that sweet lips of yours feel amazing around my cock, baby.” He whispers against your lips, kissing them.   
“You can feel me riding your cock, you can feel my lips around your cock even faster if you stop teasing me.” You try convincing him to stop his teasing.  
He laughs softly, looking down to you.  
“That was worth a try, baby. But it’s a no, since I can’t wait to taste your juicy cunt with my tongue and lips.”  
You chew your lips, swallowing hard.

He winks down to you, bending down again, kissing your heated body.   
He kisses every spot, licks across every spot, bites at some spots.  
Your heart is racing, your eyes are rolling back, your hands are grabbing his hair again.   
You can feel that he’s making you even wetter, it’s amazing what he’s doing. 

He grabs your thighs, lowers his head.  
His tongue flicks across your clit and soaked wet aching cunt.  
A scream escapes your mouth, makes clear how much you enjoyed that teasing lick.  
You can feel him smirk.   
You can feel him doing it again.  
Another loud and aroused moan escapes your mouth – your hips wiggle, already making clear that you are addicted to his talented tongue. 

“Hmh, you’re so wet for me, baby.” He groans happily, giving your pussy another lick. “And your cunt tastes so good.” He sighs and purrs.

You are not able to say a word; the sensation is just too much.  
You can feel his tongue circling your clit, you can feel his teeth nibbling at your swollen clit.  
You can hear him moan against your pussy, you can hear him purr and sigh against your wet cunt.  
You can feel his tongue licking between your lips, you can feel his tongue slipping into your hot and wet pussy.  
He’s truly eating you out, twirling and wiggling his tongue, nibbling with his teeth every now and then, fucking his tongue deep inside you – and the whole time, you can hear him making as much pleasurable sounds as you do. 

Your pussy is aching, your body isn’t able to do anything; you can just let it happen, you can just roll your eyes and head, you can just moan like you have never been fucked and taken care of like this – and it was true, it was just true.  
Everything sparkles, your whole body, inside and outside – you even saw these sparkles in front of your eyes.

He sucks at your pussy, cleaning you up from your squirting orgasm and his cum.  
He sucks and licks your pussy clean, before circling your clit again, before nibbling at it, before sucking hard at it.

You scream again, your body is tensing up, you can feel the orgasm rushing through your body.

“Daddy!” 

He stops, right before your orgasm hits the spot of no return – that bastard ruined that perfect orgasm again.

You realise what you just have screamed.  
You look at him, not mad at him anymore, but shy about what you just called him.  
You swallow.

“Sorry.”

Martin bows his head. He looks really pleased with himself.  
“I was never called ‘Daddy’ during sex beforehand. I wouldn’t have thought I like it. But hearing you saying it, makes me pretty horny, little girl.” He winks. “Don’t stop saying it.”  
You eye him, chewing your lips, raising your hand, caressing through his grey fluffy hair.  
“Can you show me, if you are as talented with your fingers as you are with your tongue, daddy?”  
Martin smiles at you, winks at you in a really flirting and seducing way.  
“I can, kitten. But you will hate me again for a little moment.”  
“Just don’t stop and I won’t hate you for that little moment, daddy.”  
“Oh, daddy has to stop, princess. Daddy wants you to cum with his cock buried in your tasty and tight pussy.”  
“You should have figured out by now that you can make me cum very easily; you could have made me cum multiple times by now, Daddy.”  
“I know, little one – probably with just my voice whispering things into you ear.” He whispers against your lips, kissing you softly. “The night is long, baby girl.” His voice purrs against your lips.

Hopefully this isn’t the first and last time with him – you pray without words.

While his lips are kissing you softly and flirtingly, his finger are playing with your body.  
You kiss him back; you sigh when you taste his tongue, his cum and your orgasm.   
His French kiss is softly but intense, passionately and devoting.   
His fingers reach your clit.

He is just tickling your clit with his fingertips, teasing you in such a flirting and charming way, that you can’t even hate him.  
You moan into his kiss, you purr and sigh into his kiss.  
Your body is shaking, your heart is racing, your stomach is tingling, while your pussy screams for more attention.   
You murmur begging words into his kiss, you murmur pleading words into his French kiss.  
He fulfils one of your wishes.

One finger slips easily into your wet and hot pussy, while his thumb rubs softly across your clit – not hard, just teasingly to not make you cum.  
Your hands and fingers are playing with his soft hair, are caressing his neck, are making him moan and purr and sigh into his own kiss.   
You can feel him melting away under your soft touches again.

Another finger slips into your pussy, his playing and teasing becomes flirtingly and softly. 

You almost can’t believe that he’s melting away like this under your touches, that you can make him forget what he actually has wanted to do to you, that you can make him become so soft and loving.

He’s almost purring like a cat while you are treating him with these soft touches, while he’s playing with three fingers inside your wet pussy, while he’s rubbing his thumb lovingly across your swollen clit.  
It drives you crazy – it’s not teasing anymore, but it drives you crazy, because he’s able to make you reach your orgasm that quick with these soft and loving, breathy touches. 

Just in the last second before you reach the point of no return, he remembers that he hasn’t wanted you to cum.   
He stops again.

“God,… what the hell are you doing to me, little one?” He asks – and you can feel, that he really was totally surprised of himself and his reactions to your touches. “You shouldn’t touch and play with my hair and neck like this, little darling.”

You smile at him, not able to hate him for that ruined orgasm – it was just too cute, that he was turning into such a love making sweetheart as soon as you start playing and caressing his hair and neck softly and lovingly, tenderly and devotedly.

“I will try, Daddy.” You flirt with him. “I will try while you fuck me. Please, Daddy. Fuck me, god, I need your cock so badly.” You beg him, while feeling your pussy craving for it.

He looks down to you – and you are seeing and feeling the change in his attitude and posture.  
He licks his lips, eyes you for a moment, before grabbing your legs and spreading them.   
He’s grabbing your thighs, spreading them, looking down to you with lust and arousal, pleasure and excitement in his eyes.

His hips thrusts forwards, his cock slips between your lips; your cunt is sucking the head in greedily.  
“God, I can’t believe how wet and tight you are for daddy, kitten.”  
You moan, feeling him burying his cock deep inside of you.   
“Oh, I love your cock so much, daddy! Please, please fuck me!” You beg him; you want him to move, you want him to fuck his cock into your aching wet pussy.

He licks his lips, pulls out, pressing the head of his thick cock into you again, starting to pound your wet and tight cunt rough and passionate.  
He throws his head back, closes his eyes.  
His thrusts are hard and rough, he really is pinning you down, making you moan lustfully and with pleasure.  
You clench around his thick cock, wanting to feel every vein rubbing against your fluttering walls.  
His cock feels amazing, every vein feels amazing.  
He moans and groans even louder when he feels you clench around his cock, making your hot and wet hole even tighter for him.

“Fuck!” You hear him moan.

Your eyes are watching him for a moment, watching him nailing your pussy and pinning you down into the mattress, while grabbing your thighs.  
You can feel the dominance in his attitude and posture, you can feel his power and stamina through his rough and hard thrusts.  
You can see how much he’s enjoying himself and the sex with you – his grey hair looks rough, he sweats, he mumbles and moans. 

You press your eyes close – his cock in your horny cunt feels a way too good.   
You have imagined being fucked by him many times, but everything you have experienced since you entered that hotel room tonight is a thousand times better than in your imagination.   
That man is a pretty awesome lover, while making love, while pinning you down with this merciless rhythm, while using his tongue, while using his fingers – he is more than just talented with his fingers, tongue and cock.

Your pussy still screams for his cock, is aching and throbbing, is sparkling and tingling.   
His cock is fucking you balls deep and with no mercy, his stamina is still as high as at the beginning.  
You can feel him holding himself back, you can feel yourself holding back your orgasm as well.  
It’s not just him who doesn’t want to let go yet, it’s you as well.  
But it’s hard, it’s too hard, with that amazing rhythm, with him pinning and nailing you down, with him pounding his thick, veiny and long cock deep inside you.  
It’s too hard feeling his presence and hearing him moan like this was the best night ever for him – just hearing his voice talking about the most boring stuff probably could make you cum massively but hearing his voice moan in such a lustful way, was too much.

You can’t hold back your orgasm – it’s just too good.  
You squirt, you squirt around his cock.

“Daddy! Daddy! Oh god, Daddy, you’re making me feel so good.” You moan loudly, grabbing his shoulders. “Please don’t stop. Make me cum again.” You beg and plead him, pulling him down, wrapping your arms and legs around his neck and hips.

Your body and thighs are shaking through your orgasm.  
Your pussy is clenching around his cock over and over again, while he’s still pounding into you.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, baby girl. You’re so fucking tight.” He moans.   
He stops for a moment, tries to calm down.   
“You’re feeling a way too good around my cock, kitten.” He murmurs into your ears.  
He slips out for just a moment, making you bite his ear teasingly.  
“No worries, princess.” He murmurs into your ear, before slamming his cock into your sensitive wet pussy.

You press your head into the mattress, and your eyes close again.   
Let this night never end – you pray silently.

He fucks your cunt dominantly, he isn’t holding back anything.  
He’s making you feel very good and tingly.

You pull him even closer, your hands are burying themselves into this lovely thick and soft grey hair.  
You can’t stop it, you can’t stop your hands and fingers, you can’t stop them from playing with the grey strands.  
And all of a sudden his attitude and posture changes completely.

He isn’t pinning you down anymore; he isn’t pounding and nailing your pussy anymore; there isn’t dominance and power in his posture and attitude anymore.  
He melts away easily while you are playing with his strands, while you are stroking through his hair, while you are running your fingers through his hair and over his neck, while you are scratching lovingly and softly across his scalp.  
He slows down more and more; fucking you softly and lovingly, not even fucking you anymore, but making love to you.   
He presses his body against yours, snuggling up to you, pressing his face into the crook of your neck.  
He even tries to snuggle up closer and closer while making love, while moving his hips softly and tenderly, slowly and gently – but it wasn’t possible to snuggle up even more. 

You roll your eyes behind closed lids.  
One hand still plays with his hair and neck, the other one is running down his back – the fingertips are tickling his bare back softly and gently.  
His little movements are more of a breath, his love making more of a tender cuddling and snuggling – but it’s not just your tummy that’s tingling massively, it’s your pussy as well.  
You can feel the next orgasm rushing through your body.

He makes you cum again, again while making love to you.

You sigh and purr, you enjoy every little second of that second orgasm, which hits you as hard as the one before.  
Your lips start to kiss Martins hair, who sighs and purrs as well, who moans and groans softly.  
You feel his cock pulsate while he pumps his hot seed into your horny pussy – you feel the amount of thick and hot cum being shot into your tight and wet cunt.   
He’s filling you up, while snuggling against you, while sighing and purring, while moaning tenderly.  
And he even stops that little daddy game, by calling you something, that makes your heart race.

“Ohh honey,…” He purrs gently. “I am sorry… ” He adds.

While enjoying his orgasm, while enjoying his weight on your heated body, while enjoying his sweaty and heated body against your skin, you are still kissing his hair.  
“Why are you apologising?”  
“Told you I would fuck you rough and hard, but I made love to you. You cheeky beautiful woman,… I told you not to play with my hair and neck like this.”  
You smile, and you kiss his hair.  
“Hmh,… oh you did fuck me rough and hard. And I loved it a lot.” You purr. “You don’t have to apologise. It’s kinda cute that this little thing is changing your whole attitude and posture so much. It’s really cute that you can go from being rough, dominant and merciless, to making love to me in just a second. Don’t stop that tonight, Martin.”

You feel him smile against the crook of your neck.

You wrap your arms and legs around his body again, rolling through the soft bed until you’re lying on top of him.  
You raise your head, smiling down to him.  
You bend down and kiss his lips.

“It’s my turn now, Mr. Freeman.” You purr against his lips, kissing your way to his ear. “Let me show you that you were right when you said, that my lips will feel amazing around your cock.” You whisper flirtingly into his ear.


	3. The Delight of the Night

“It’s my turn now, Mr. Freeman.” You purr against his lips, kissing your way to his ear. “Let me show you that you were right when you said, that my lips will feel amazing around your cock.” You whisper flirtingly into his ear. 

You can feel his heavy breathing.  
You can hear him swallowing.   
You can feel him licking his lips.  
You can literally hear his heartbeat.

Softly, you kiss his cheek down to his mouth. You capture his lips, kissing him with devotion. He purrs into your kiss, caressing your back, letting his hands slide up your back before grabbing your hair softly.   
You can feel his warm and slightly rough lips.  
You can taste the warmness, sweetness and roughness; you can still taste yourself and his cum – maybe it’s just an imagination of what you tasted, when he stopped using his tongue skillfully and talented in your cunt and started kissing you.  
Softly, you stop your kiss.

Your lips are kissing his chin, his larynx, his right and left collarbone.   
He purrs again, enjoying your kisses hearable.   
You like tasting his naked heated skin while kissing across his chest. You’re not just kissing a small part of his chest, you’re kissing every little tiny spot of his skin. Your lips are kissing, your teeth are nibbling at his heated skin, your tongue leaves a warm and wet trace.   
He moans with pleasure.  
Your tongue flicks across the right nipple, circling it, rubbing across it; your teeth are biting softly into it, nibbling at it; your lips kissing his nipple, sucking slightly at it.  
He shifts and shivers – you can feel the goose bumps on his body.   
Your lips find the left nipple, kissing it, sucking at it; your teeth are nibbling and biting; your tongue circles it and flicks across it – and your nose rubs over it, before your lips kiss it again.  
He shifts and shivers again – more goose bumps, another pleasurable shiver.

You press a kiss onto his sternum.

His heated skin is more than just delicious, you can’t get enough of it, even so you really want to feel his cock between your lips and down your throat.   
But it isn’t just his tasteful heated skin that makes you kiss every little tiny spot of his body, it is also his shivers, his goose bumps, his cute purrs and his erotically moans – it is also the pleasure and joy he feels while you are treating him with these small kisses, with these light licks and these soft nibbles.   
You want him to feel extremely good.

“Jesus,… what are you doing to me… ” He mumbles while you are busy with kissing his right and left arm, his right and left hand and all his fingers.  
He shivers, he purrs, he moans.  
And his body is cluttered with goose bumps.  
“It’s amazing.” He purrs dreamingly.

You go on, smiling dreamingly – you like the fact, that he is having a good time, that he likes what you are doing, that he is amazed and stunned by it and what it does to him and his body.

Your lips crash onto his little tummy, kissing it devotedly.   
You love the soft skin, his little tummy, the warm skin.   
Your teeth bite softly and carefully, making him shiver again.

He wasn’t just melting away when you were playing and caressing his hair and his neck, you can feel that he is melting away under all your soft kisses, soft bites and light licks.   
It seems like he was stunned by it himself, extremely stunned.  
Has he never experienced it this intense?  
Has he never had sex with someone who had taken care of him like this?  
Has he never been treated like this?

You press a hearable kiss onto his tummy.  
“You are gorgeous.” You murmur.  
“Thank… thank you… ” He murmurs back – and even so you can’t see it, you know he blushed.  
You smile against his tummy, kiss it again hearable.

Your lips kiss downwards to his hips after you have explored his tummy.  
You kiss across his hips, not paying any attention to his hard and pulsing cock.   
You kiss your way down to his thigh, to his shinbone, his ankle and his foot – kissing every millimetre, nibbling every now and then, licking softly at a few spots.   
It’s hard to stop, it’s almost impossible to stop.   
His skin tastes too good.  
The sounds he makes are too magical in your ears.  
His shivers and goose bumps are too touching – making yourself shiver.  
You kiss your way up his left foot, across his ankle and shinbone, over his knee to his thigh – again not paying attention to his cock that was screaming for attention.   
You press a last kiss onto his left hips.

“You could make me cum like that,… you could make me cum with your kisses. Another round across my body and I would just cum from being kissed like that.” He mumbles – appreciative.

You raise your head, looking up to him with a smile.  
“Do you want me do go on?”  
He smiles.  
“It’s truly amazing, and I loved it,… a lot. No one had ever treated my whole body like this,… all your kisses and nibbles and licks and everything you did were extraordinary. But I would prefer that talented mouth of yours on my cock right now – it’s the only part of my body, you haven’t treated with all these licks and nibbles and kisses.”  
An innocent smile appears on your face.  
“Oh,… really? I haven’t noticed. I’m so sorry.”  
Martin had probably seen the cheeky sparkle in your eyes – he starts to grin and to smirk.  
“Just shut the fuck up and suck my cock, cheeky devil.”

A grin and a smirk appear on your face – you wink at him.

You look down to his cock, licking your lips.  
His thick and long cock is hard, twitching and drooling precum.  
You lick your lips again. 

You bend down your head, closing your eyes, darting out your tongue to lick across the head of his cock.  
You taste the precum.  
You feel his cock.  
You hear his pleasurable loud moans.

Your tongue licks the precum away, flicks across the head of Martin’s cock, circles it enthusiastically and lustfully – it doesn’t just feel amazing in your cunt, it also feels amazing against your tongue.   
You wrap your lips around the head, slightly sucking at it, making him moan even louder.   
He feels and tastes amazing – you can feel him grab the sheets. 

“Fuck!” You hear him moan lustfully and uncontrollably.  
It makes the impression that he really had been close to cum from your kisses - this little sucking already and almost make him lose control.  
“Fuck!” He moans again.  
And you can feel him trying hard not to cum.

You're helping him.  
You stop to suck the head of his cock.  
You’re just enjoying it in your mouth, waiting for him to calm down a little bit.

“Geez, you’re a way too good for me.” He murmurs. “I don’t deserve all of this, baby… ”

You let his cock pop out, licking across the head, kissing the head.  
“Mh,… you do – and even more.”  
Another kiss on the head of his cock, another teasing lick, before you wrap your lips around his cock.

The taste of his cock makes you want even more.

You swallow him down more and more, moaning around his cock, while hearing him moan lustfully, while feeling him grabbing your hair. 

“Fuck,… your mouth feels even better than I expected.” He moans without holding anything back.

Encouraged by his words and sounds, you swallow him down completely.  
His moans and purrs, his groans and sighs become longer and louder while your head bobs up and down, while your tongue twirls around his thick and long shaft, while your fingers teasingly tickle his balls.   
His cock his twitching in your mouth, enjoying your wet and warm hole, enjoying your twirling and flicking tongue, enjoying your lips sucking and your teeth nibbling.   
The taste of his cock, the taste of his precum that’s drooling into your mouth are making your pussy wet and horny.   
The feeling of his thick and long cock stuffed in your mouth, reaching deep down, makes you even greedier and hornier for him and this night.  
It feels amazing.  
You can feel every little vein of his hard cock with your tongue, even with your lips.  
And his balls under your fingers are also such a joy for you.   
You can feel that he was having a hard time – that he badly wanted to cum and that he would be able to, but that he doesn’t wanted to cum that quick.

He moans and groans your name over and over again while grabbing your hair.  
He moans and groans your name while you are sucking his cock, while you are deepthroating him.

Saliva is drooling down your chin.

You let his cock pop out of your mouth with a sloppy sound.  
Your tongue licks across the shaft from head to base.  
Your lips start sucking at his balls – they are already full again.   
You suck at his balls, taking them into your mouth, playing with your tongue – driving Martin crazy.

You feel him shiver.  
You hear him pant and gasp.  
You hear him moan and groan – erotically and animalistic   
You feel his cock and his balls twitch.

Again, your tongue licks across his balls, across the base of his cock, along his shaft – circling the head of his cock, rubbing across the slit, licking away a huge amount of precum.

You look up to him while licking away more precum.  
His eyes are closed, his head thrown back and pressed into the mattress, his mouth is open – he looks satisfied, happy, savouring, lustfully and sensually.   
You can’t find other words for him in your head than that he’s just an extraordinary gorgeous man. 

You wrap your lips around the head of his cock, sliding down your lips with pressure, letting his cock sink into your wet and hot mouth – slowly, teasingly and with a huge amount of pressure, making it feel massively tight.

“Holy… god, fuck.” He moans with his panting nasal voice. “It’s absolutely mind-blowing and breath-taking what you’re doing,… but god, baby,… I would love to fuck your mouth.”

You moan a ‘yes please’ around his cock.

The next thing you feel are his hands grabbing your hair even tighter, but nevertheless soft and carefully not to hurt you.  
And then you feel his hips thrusting upwards – slowly and carefully, testing what you like and what you can take.   
It makes your heart pound faster, it makes your tummy tingle – and his thrusts are making your cunt even wetter. 

His slow and carefully thrusts become more passionate and more intense when he feels that you can take much more.  
He jerks his hips upwards over and over again, getting more and more excited when he notices how much you can actually take, that you’re still fine, comfortable and up for a rougher pace.

You moan around his cock.  
Your cunt is screaming for attention, puckering and drooling juices.   
Martin drives you crazy.  
You groan around his cock, enjoying every second.  
Your mouth is watering with lust and saliva, while Martin fucks your mouth as deep as possible, making his cock disappearing into your mouth – balls deep.

The rougher pace sets in – he’s truly fucking your mouth now.  
But you have loved his careful testing, that he built up the pace and the roughness by your reaction to it.  
He isn’t just using you without taking care of your comfortableness, he is using your mouth with making sure that you feel comfortable as well.

The rough pace is extraordinary and breath-taking, and just a little small touch against your pussy would be able to make you squirt right now.

“Fuck. I need to cum… ” He moans loudly and uncontrollably, wanting to slip out of your mouth, probably not sure if you would like him to shoot his load deep down your throat.

You fight against his try to slip out of your mouth, just wrapping your mouth around his cock with pressure, just nestling your nose into his little tummy, making his thick and long cock disappear – and making clear that you are absolutely up for his cum deep down your throat.

He grabs your hair again, pressing you even more into his crotch when he gets the permission to cum into your mouth.   
He is shivering, his thighs are trembling, his cock his pulsating, hot streams of cum are running down your throat.   
You suck slightly, taking all of his cum, milking the last drop out of him.  
You hear him pant, you hear his praises and appreciating words, you hear his moans and purrs, and his excitement about that mind-blowing blowjob.   
He let go of your hair when you milk the last drop of cum out of him.

You let his wet cock free, swallowing everything that’s left in your mouth, licking him clean, swallowing again, before licking your lips delightfully.

“That was… mind-blowing.” Martin murmurs – his chest raising heavily.  
“Glad you liked it.” You wink. 

Your eyes are eying him with a deep sparkle.   
You bend down slowly, coming closer to his face.  
Your fingers caress lightly across his thigh, across his balls and cock.  
Your lips are kissing his lips breathily, making him taste his own cum.

“Do you think you are up for another round right now?” You whisper against his lips.   
You feel his soft cock getting harder under your fingertips.  
“Still horny?” He teases you.  
“As much as you are.” You whisper teasingly.  
He smiles against your lips, kissing your lips.  
“True.” He kisses your lips again. “What do you have in mind? How can I make you feel good?”  
You smile against his lips, kissing his lips, whispering against them.  
“You can make me feel really good with your gorgeous cock fucking my dripping cunt.”  
He bites your lip, making you moan, kissing your lip afterwards.  
“At your service.”

It happens quickly – another kiss, another tummy tingling smile from him, another wink, and then he flips you over, making you kneel in that huge soft bed.

You kneel in front of him, showing him your ass and your drooling pussy – you’re wet for him, extremely wet.   
He bends over you, grabbing your butt cheeks, massaging them, while kissing your back.

“This time you can’t make me melt away under your touches, beautiful lady.”

You moan, enjoying his talking, enjoying all his kisses.  
You grab the bed sheets, you can’t wait to feel his cock.  
“You loved it to melt away under my touches.” You state the truth with a lovable teasing voice.  
“That’s absolutely true, baby. And I can’t wait to melt away again, but this time I fuck you senseless.”  
You grab the bed sheets even harder, trying not to cum from his talking, since you are more than just aroused by all the things which happened and all the things which happen right now.

He kisses your back again, but he stops massaging your butt.  
It’s a shame, but you’re not mad at him, since he started to rub his cock across your pussy.  
He teases you, rubbing the head of his cock just across your cunt – but nevertheless it makes you lose control.

You squirt.  
Your thighs shiver and tremble.  
You moan his name.  
Your hands are grabbing the sheets even harder.

You are sure that he’s smirking behind you.  
You are sure that he is very pleased with what he’s seeing and feeling.

“You still need my cock?” He teases you with that cheeky smirk on his face.  
“Just shut the fuck up and fuck my cunt, cheeky devil.” You tell him with a huge smirk on your face, impersonating a phrase, he had used beforehand.

You make him laugh for a little moment.

But then you feel his right hand on your hip, his left hand grabbing your boob and his cock burying itself into your wet, hot and horny pussy.

You moan with pleasure and excitement – your eyes closed, your mouth open.  
You feel the soft and teasing pace, you feel his cock making you feel extremely good.  
You love his soft and teasing pace that becomes more and more passionate.  
He’s testing your limits again, like he did it while fucking your mouth.  
His cock is fucking you passionately and with an intense rhythm while he’s moaning – and with every thrust of his hips, his pace becomes rougher and harder.

You throw your head back, groaning enthusiastically, feeling a new orgasm building up slowly – he would make you squirt again.  
That rough and hard pace was amazing.

His cock is pounding into you, is nailing your pussy rough and hard.  
His right hand his grabbing your hip, his left hand his grabbing and massaging your boob.   
Animalistic and erotically sounds escaping his throat, while he slams his cock into you.   
With every thrust he let his cock slip out, just to fuck his thick and huge member into you again – burying it balls deep.   
He was hitting your cervix and your g-spot with every thrust, making you moan and groan uncontrollably.

Your walls are fluttering and aching with lust and greediness – with each hard thrust, Martin is making you even hornier for much more than just that rough fuck.  
You’re shivering with lust, you’re trembling with passion.   
His cock, his voice, his hands are making you feel desirable and sexy.  
His cock, his voice and his hands are sending shivers down your spine. 

“Martin!” You moan loudly. “God,… please fuck me harder.” You encourage him.

And with that, Martin grabs both of your boobs; with that Martin fucks you even rougher and harder, slamming his cock into your soaked wet and horny pussy; with that, Martin literally nails and pounds your cunt. 

“Fuck! It’s awesome to fuck you.” He pants out of breath but keeps going with an incredible stamina and power.

You can’t say anything anymore, you can just moan – and that’s as much as you can do.  
He truly fucks you senseless, he truly fucks your brain out.  
You can’t think anymore, you can just feel his cock hammering into you, making your body tingle and scream with lust and excitement. 

Your upper body and head sinks down onto the mattress, but Martin keeps going, feeling that you just can’t hold yourself up anymore, feeling that you’re still comfortable, that you love every second of his rough fuck. 

Your eyes are closed, your mouth is open, saliva is drooling onto the bed sheets.   
You roll your eyes behind closed lids.  
Your body starts to tremble more and more, your body starts to shiver even more.  
You can feel your orgasm rushing through your body.

You want to stop it, you want to stop your orgasm – but with that gorgeous huge cock slamming balls deep into your soaked wet cunt, you can’t; with his terrific pace, his animalistic moans and groans, his hands grabbing your boobs, you can’t.  
You can’t stop your orgasm – there’s nothing left, after Martin fucked you senseless and brainless.

You squirt around Martin’s cock, with clenching and fluttering walls – uncontrollably.

Martin fucks his cock balls deep into you, moaning and groaning while enjoying the pressure, wetness, heated skin and the squirting around his cock.  
He orgasms, filling you up with a huge amount of cum as if this would be the first time tonight. 

The feeling of his cum makes you squirt even more – you love the feel of it shooting into you; that thick hot load.

While still having your orgasm, you collapse onto the mattress.  
While still feeling his cum filling you up, he collapses onto you.  
Your walls are clenching and fluttering.  
His cock is twitching and pulsating.  
You cuddle yourself into the mattress, enjoying the last waves of your orgasm.  
He cuddles himself onto you body, presses his heated skin and sweaty body on top of your heated skin and your sweaty body, enjoying the last waves of his orgasm.

“Little break?” You murmur.  
“Hmh,… little break.” He murmurs into your hair, cuddling his face into it.  
You feel his cock slipping out of your rough and hard fucked pussy, feeling a bit of his cum drooling out of you.  
“Stay… ” You murmur, when you feel him wanting to roll over next to you.  
You feel him stay, you feel him smile into your hair, you feel him wrapping his arms around you while he was lying on your back.

You love the feeling of his heavy body on yours.  
Just a little break now, enjoying his naked body, his heartbeat and breath.


	4. After a Little Rest

More than half an hour, Martin has cuddled on top of your back, resting his face in your hair. You have changed position with him afterwards, cuddling and snuggling up into his arms, feeling his caresses on your arm and back, on your cheek and in your hair. You have fallen asleep in his arms, exhausted from sharing lustful pleasure. 

Slowly, you are opening your eyes again, seeing Martin’s face in front of yours, seeing him looking at you.  
You need to smile.   
You blink a few times, smiling even more when you see him smile and wink.

“I fell asleep… ” You say.  
“Hmh,… you did. But me, too. I just woke up a few minutes ago.” He smiles and let his finger wander across your cheek, across your ear; he let his finger wander into your hair.  
You shiver from his caresses.  
“Hmh, I like that.”  
“You liked a lot in the last few hours.” He winked with a charming smile.   
“You, too.” You wink sleepily.  
“I’ve a bit more time before I need to leave for an appointment,… we could use that time to enjoy a bit more of all these things.” He says and slips closer, caressing down to your cheek again, down to your shoulder, to your arm.  
His hand slips under the blanket, caressing your naked skin, caressing your back down to your bum.

You slip closer as well, kissing his lips, enjoying his hand caressing your butt.  
He joins your kiss, letting you play and dance with his tongue – he moans into your kiss, enjoying it hearable.  
You press your body against his, wrapping your legs around his hips. 

He stops caressing you, wraps his arms around you, rolling through the bed with you while being kissed by you.   
He lays on top of you, moving his hips, rubbing his crotch against yours. 

You break the kiss, moaning with pleasure while Martin is rubbing his cock across your cunt and clit.   
Pleasure rushes through your body, through every vein and fibre.   
You hear and feel him moan against your lips, you feel his cock getting harder and harder while rubbing across your cunt and clit.   
You grab his hair, moaning against his.

His teeth bite your lips softly, his teeth nibble to your cheek and ear. He nibbles at your ear, kisses it, licks across it - making you moan enthusiastically.   
He stopped his rubbing, but his hand reaches down to your sensitive spot.  
He rubs his thumb across your clit, rubs his fingers across your cunt.

“Hmh, I like how wet you are for me.” He purrs into your ear. He slides his forefinger into your soaked wet and attention screaming cunt – making you shiver, making your thighs tremble. “How badly do you need my cock fucking your soaked wet cunt?” He moans into your ear.

You swallow, clenching around his forefinger – you love his touches and his words.

“There isn’t anything I need more than your cock balls deep in my cunt right now.” You murmur willingly.  
“Hmh, that sounds great, baby. But maybe I should tease you a little bit.” He groans into your ear. 

His forefinger slides out of your dripping cunt, strokes down to your butt. His forefinger slowly caresses to your anus, carefully caressing across your rim muscle with a breathy touch. It feels like he’s testing if you like it or not.  
You pull at his hair, you moan joyfully, you wiggle your hips – you want to feel much more.  
You feel him smile at your ear.  
“It seems like we have found something else you like and fancy.” He purrs into your ear. “Maybe I should fuck that beautiful ass instead of your dripping cunt.”  
“That would be evil, Mr. Freeman.” You purr and moan.   
“But fun.” He grunts into your ear.

You press your head into the pillow, when his forefinger slides into your butthole.  
His finger is wet from your own dripping juices, sliding slowly and carefully into you.  
You bite your lips, but you can’t supress your moan.  
His finger feels amazing and you can’t wait to feel his cock in your ass, but pussy is screaming intensely and massively for attention.   
While one of your hands is grabbing his grey hair, the other is sneaking itself under the blanket and down to your juicy pussy.  
But you don’t even manage to touch yourself. 

Martin grabs your hand before you’re able to touch your clit, before you’re able to touch your cunt.  
“That’s cheating, baby.” He tells you, his other forefinger still stretching you. “Cheating is not allowed, right now.” He murmurs and sliding in another finger.   
“Oh please,… it’s so good, please let me touch myself.” You beg with a moan, while feeling your hole being stretched, while feeling another finger of Martin entering your willing hole.   
He bites softly into your ear.  
“It’s a no from me.” He murmurs with a seducing voice. “It’s up to me when you will feel my cock balls deep in your lovely pussy,… and if you will at all.”

You swallow – you need him, no matter how.  
You feel his finger sliding out of your butthole, but before you are able to complain about this, he flips you over.  
You lay on your stomach, feeling him grabbing your hips, pulling you up a little bit.   
You feel him massaging your butt cheeks; you feel him rubbing his thumb teasingly across your rim muscle; you feel his hard and thick cock pressing against your cunt. You throw your head back when his cock suddenly slides in – a loud and joyous moan escapes your mouth.  
Just a few seconds later, his cock slides out again, leaving your cunt behind with a disappointed and horny feeling.

Again, you’re not able to complain, since his cock is already pressing against your butthole.

Wet and lubricated with your own horny juices, the head of his thick and long cock slides past your rim muscle.  
A loud and greedy moan escapes your mouth.  
A loud and horny moan escapes his mouth.   
The cock that has already fucked you properly a few times tonight, slides in even deeper – as deep as possible, until you feel his balls against your skin. 

Martin throws his head back, sliding out of your aching hole just to shove his hard cock straight into your butthole again.

You’re gasping with his glorious cock fucking your ass.  
“God! You’re so deep and hard inside me.” You moan while gasping with lust.   
“And you’re feeling amazing, god you just are amazing.” He moans lustfully, while fucking you passionately.   
Another gasp escapes your mouth. 

His thick and long cock up your arse is feeling incredibly good.   
You’re aching with lust and excitement – your body, your cunt and your ass.  
No men has made you feel like this ever before, no men has fucked you like this ever before.  
His hands are no longer grabbing your hips, his hands are grabbing your tits, massaging them, while his cock just slides out of your well fucked butthole.

He shoves his cock straight into your soaked wet pussy, making you tremble and shiver and scream with lust.   
His thick cock fucks you balls deep.  
You hear him moan, you feel his grabbing hands, you feel his pulsing hard cock.  
You grab the sheets, you bite into the pillow, trying to supress your loud screams.  
No men has ever made you scream and moan like a whore, but you couldn’t help yourself; you couldn’t stop screaming and moaning, gasping and sighing like a slut that has never been fucked properly before.   
The pillow supresses your moans and groans, your screams and gasps a bit.   
You feel your body shiver; you feel the orgasm building up fast, extremely fast and all of a sudden.

You’re about to squirt, you can feel it, it’s just a little touch, a little second away.

The orgasm isn’t rushing through your body.  
You’re not squirting around his gorgeous cock.  
You can’t feel his hands grabbing your tits any longer.  
Martin’s cock isn’t fucking your pussy any longer; he isn’t even touching you any longer, but you can still hear him moan and gasp, you can hear him masturbate behind you.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful and hot.” He moans, and you know he’s eyeing you; you know he’s licking his lips while watching your naked body, while seeing your soaked wet and dripping cunt. “I can’t get enough of you.” He moans, and you still hear him masturbate.

That evil man has edged you and it feels a way too good.  
That amazing man seems to know exactly what turns you on, what makes you even greedier and hornier, what will make you squirt even more when allowed to do so.  
Your pussy is still aching with lust; you can still feel the orgasm in your body but you’re just on the edge, you can’t let go.  
Your body is screaming for his touches, for his lips, tongue, teeth and cock.   
Your ass wants to feel him, wants to feel his warm cum, but so does your dripping cunt.  
Saliva is drooling into the pillow.

“Please. God please, fuck me. I need you badly.” You beg with a lustful voice. “I need your cock, daddy.” You moan.

You feel and hear him orgasm.  
He shoots his cum against your wet cunt, against your aching butthole, against your smooth butt cheeks, and on the heated skin of your back.   
It feels amazing, it makes you moan and sigh, but it doesn’t make you orgasm.

You’re not longer on the edge of orgasm – and you just know that Martin notices it.

He grabs your hips.  
He bends down.  
He licks across your pussy.

Feeling him licking your cunt, feeling him licking you clean from your juices and his cum, makes you shiver and tremble again.   
He kisses your messy cunt.  
“It’s still my turn, little sweetheart. Daddy needs to enjoy himself a little while longer, before he makes your beautiful cunt squirt again,… before he needs to leave.”  
He twirls his tongue, playing with your swollen clit, licking deep into you, before you hear his voice again.  
“You’re so wet for daddy.” He purrs, licking deep into you again. “Hmh, and you taste incredibly good.” He purrs again, licking deep into you again, twirling his tongue across your swollen clit.

You shiver and tremble with lust; you moan and groan into the pillow, you scream and gasp into the pillow, you bite it, and saliva is drooling into it.  
Since you shared the first touch with Martin, you can’t help it but being massively horny and greedy for him. Even so, he had made you cum quite a few times throughout this night already, you’re still as horny and greedy as in the beginning. His teasing and his talking, his touches and licks are just making you even more greedy for him. You’re intensely sensitive already, so his little twirls and licks, his soft talking and breathy teasing is already making you want to orgasm again.  
You can feel the orgasm rushing through your body; you can feel your pussy ready to squirt.

But just a breathy little second before your orgasm hits you hard, Martin stops his purrs and licks, his twirls and plays.  
He sits up again, not touching you.

You grab the sheets even harder, gasping, sucking the air in quickly.

“Daddy please! Please just fuck your little girl.” You beg him hastily.  
“You’re so sensitive already,… I love to see and feel this.” He ignores your begging. “Oh, the things I want to do with you… ”  
“Do them, Daddy. Please do all of these things to me.” You beg him.  
“I will, little princess. But for that we should meet up at my place next time, since my little girl is incapable of keeping her voice down; since my little girl is making me moan too loud for a hotel room as well.”

Calming down from the edge of your orgasm, you’re listening to him, feeling your heart beat faster, when you hear him say, that he wanted to meet you again.

You aren’t able to think about it much longer, since you feel his tongue against your rim muscle.  
Grabbing the sheets harder again, you moan enthusiastically and lustfully.   
He is eating you out properly, twirling his tongue across your rim muscle, fucking his tongue past your rim muscle, making you feel extremely good.

His tongue licks across your puckering walls, fucks your hole properly and teasingly; his tongue flicks across your rim muscle, is brushing across your anus.  
“It’s amazing to deny your orgasms, little darling.” He purrs and gives you a proper lick across your hole.

It doesn’t need more than that to make you reach your orgasm – almost.

Your body his shaking and trembling, shivering and screaming for attention.  
Your pussy is drooling like hell, puckering and aching, pulsing and screaming for his cock.  
Your butthole is also puckering and aching, screaming for his thick and long cock being buried balls deep in it.

You try to calm down from your orgasm, but you’re too horny and greedy.  
You hear him masturbate; you hear him stroking himself hard again.

“Ready for daddy’s cock?” He asks you.  
“Yes!” You moan.

He grabs your hips.  
He shoves his hard cock straight past your rim muscle.  
And with that he makes you squirt.  
Your wet pussy is squirting massively; you’re orgasm hits you hard.  
And Martin just gives you a proper anal fuck.  
He fucks your ass balls deep while you’re screaming and moaning with pleasure, while you can’t calm down.  
He grabs your hips harder, fucks you harder, while you’re still squirting, while he makes your orgasm even stronger and longer. 

You’re unable to stop your orgasm, you’re unable to stop squirting.  
His hard thrusts, his proper anal fuck feels amazing; his animalistic lustful sounds are music in your ears – his moans and the names he’s calling you as well.  
You hear him calling you his little girl, his little sweetheart and darling; you hear him praise your ass and your body, your moans and screams, your gasps and sighs; you hear him call you his cute and hot little slut, and this makes you cum even harder.

The pillow is soaked wet with your saliva, your skin heated, your body a shaking mess.

Martin fucks his thick and long cock balls deep into you again, reaching another orgasm, shooting his warm and thick cum deep down your ass.  
He moans with pleasure and lust, shoots another hot stream of cum into you, before pulling out, before pounding your squirting pussy.

“Fuck!” He grunted.

You’re rolling your eyes behind closed lids.  
Has he been mostly such a cute softie during your encounters in the last hours, now he was showing that he was also able to fuck you hard and dirty, to fuck you senseless.  
You’re rolling your eyes behind closed lids again, moaning and groaning into the pillow.

You’re squirting around his pulsing hard cock – having multiple orgasms or just one massively big and long one.  
You aren’t able to tell, but your pussy his still aching with lust, you pussy is still squirting massively around his cock; you’re still shaking and trembling.

His cock nails your pussy perfectly.  
His cock his pulsating hot streams of thick cum into your greedy cunt.   
He’s filling you up.

You feel him bury his cock balls deep into you, filling you up even more.  
Your body is still shaking, but you can feel yourself calming down, while being filled with his gorgeous cock and his cum.  
You feel more than satisfied, but you also can feel that horny and greedy feeling that won’t go away.

“Do you really have to go?” You gasp for air.  
Martins hands wander to your tits, grabbing them, still buried deep down your pussy.  
“Unfortunately. But I mean what I said. I would love to invite you over to my place. It’s more private. I would love to enjoy all of this and much more again with you. I hope you’re not leaving London any time soon.”  
“Can’t wait to repeat all of that and much more with you. I’m in London for a few days.”  
“Is there any chance I can fuck you every night until you need to leave?”  
“You can have me at any time.”   
“Love to hear that.”

You smile into your pillow.

“How about sharing the shower?” He asks you.   
“You don’t want to waste any second, right?” You smirk.  
“Exactly. Shouldn’t waste any second with such a beautiful and smart woman, who has such amazing holes to fuck,… or to make love with.” He grins.  
“Would love to share the shower with you.”  
“Perfect.” He purrs and pulls his cock out.

His cum is dribbling out your cunt, making the bed even messier.

You can’t wait for the shower.  
You can’t wait for another night full of sex with him.  
You can’t wait for him to fuck you hard and dirty, to make love to you, again.


End file.
